


Воск

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Temperature Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Комната погружена в полумрак. Тяжёлые бархатные шторы скрывают окно и уличный шум, запертая дверь никому не даст войти или выйти, а крепкие засовы пресекут любую попытку сбежать. Расставленные повсюду свечи слегка разгоняют тьму и вносят в тишину уютное потрескивание.
Relationships: Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/Smoke





	Воск

Комната погружена в полумрак. Тяжёлые бархатные шторы скрывают окно и уличный шум, запертая дверь никому не даст войти или выйти, а крепкие засовы пресекут любую попытку сбежать. Расставленные повсюду свечи слегка разгоняют тьму и вносят в тишину уютное потрескивание.

Саб-Зиро присаживается с краю кровати, задумчиво вертит в пальцах горящую свечу. 

– Хан? 

Криомант переводит взгляд на распростёртого на шёлковом покрывале обнажённого юношу. Отметины шрамов почти не портят стройное подтянутое тело с едва намеченными контурами напряжённых мышц. Чёрный шёлк покрывала и закрывающей глаза повязки выгодно оттеняет и без того бледную кожу, делая его похожим на фарфоровую статуэтку. И как хрупкий фарфор, это тело требует бережного обращения. 

– Тише, – шепчет криомант и проводит пальцем по чуть приоткрытым губам, запечатывая их тонкой ледяной корочкой. – Не время для слов. 

Он педантично проверяет шнуры, стянувшие запястья и лодыжки пепельного демона, убеждается, что юркое ветреное создание полностью в его власти. Смоук тихо вздрагивает, когда холодные пальцы касаются живота. 

Между ними есть то, чего нет у других – доверие. Как на миссиях, требующих полной сосредоточенности и отрешения, так и наедине в запертой комнате. Где кто-то другой причинял бы боль и пытался сломать, как надоевшую игрушку, – там Саб-Зиро, в противовес своей жёсткой нетерпимой натуре, бережен и осторожен. Касается мягко, держит крепко, доставляя удовольствие на грани боли, но никогда грань эту не переходя. И сегодня исключений не будет.

Первая капля расплавленного воска падает на плечо эненры. Тот испуганно выдыхает – внезапная лёгкая боль дезориентирует, особенно когда её источник не видишь и не можешь предугадать. Следом вторая, третья и короткая непрерывная линия – плечо украшается крошечным трилистником. Небольшой перерыв, Саб-Зиро внимательно прислушивается к сердцу Смоука, испуганной птицей бьющемуся о клетку рёбер. Покрывает подушечки пальцев льдом, медленно поглаживая эненру по груди. Птица успокаивается, холод ей привычнее расплавленного огня. Следующие капли – несколько почти без перерыва, не давая опомниться – скатываются на бледную кожу там, где только что был лёд. Прерывистый вздох расплавляет ледяную плёнку на губах, и следующая капля вызывает глухой протяжный стон. 

Криомант медленно вырисовывает на груди партнёра отдельные не связанные по смыслу иероглифы, прислушиваясь к нарастающей дрожи. Им некуда торопиться, им принадлежит вся ночь. Капли падают почти беспрерывно, покрывая бледный фарфор кожи каллиграфически-правильной вязью бессмысленного текста. 

Убрав свечу, Саб-Зиро проводит по застывающему воску кубиком льда. Ложится сверху, удерживая себя на выставленных руках, входит почти без подготовки – эненра уже достаточно возбуждён, чтобы всплеском боли можно было пренебречь. Нетерпеливо стягивает повязку, ему нравится смотреть в шальные от возбуждения глаза юноши. Тот обиженно всхлипывает – жёсткая фиксация не позволяет привычно обвиться вокруг криоманта всем телом. Ухмыльнувшись, Саб-Зиро предлагает ему в качестве альтернативы поцелуй – властный, жадный, выпивающий из лёгких весь воздух до капли. Резкими размашистыми движениями вбивается в доверчиво предоставленное тело, собирая с губ горячие вздохи и стоны. 

А потом всё меняется. Резкие поверхностные движения сменяются на глубокие и медленные, руки криоманта снимают привязь и ласково обнимают эненру, а юноша прикрывает глаза и непонятно чему улыбается. Чувственный долгий поцелуй прерывается сдвоенным стоном, они доходят до пика одновременно и одновременно же – и очень похоже – улыбаются друг другу. 

Саб-Зиро тонким ледяным ножиком аккуратно срезает восковые рисунки, чтобы сохранить их на память об этой ночи. После чего подхватывает утомлённого юношу на руки и уносит в ванную.


End file.
